


It Becomes So Quiet

by planetcalledkolob



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Gen, Hopeful/Happy Ending, Peter and ivy form a friendship bond thing, but its sweet so, idk why anyone would read this bc it isn't gay ~owo~, kinda angst I guess, sister Chantelle is a mom, takes place after Jason's death, this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcalledkolob/pseuds/planetcalledkolob
Summary: Peter is lost after Jason's death and looking for a place to go. Ivy finds him.





	It Becomes So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I wrote this immediately after watching the Los Angeles bare on youtube. its not a relationship thing but a friendship that I think would work so well after the events. its a lot of dialogue so good luck with that. thanks for reading this.

It was the day after Jason’s funeral and Peter had never felt so lost. He stood in their tiny room wondering why it had gotten so empty. He sat on the bed, at a loss of what else he could possibly do. His hands clutched the blanket Jason liked to hog and brought it to his face. As he inhaled Jason’s scent for the last time, Peter remembered all the beautiful things that happened in that spot.

The first of many kisses, declarations of love, promises of forever, fights followed by makeup sex and late night cuddles. He remembers how Jason finally told him he loved him before the play. Peter wondered if Jason knew he was gonna die then. 

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. This room lived and breathed Jason and it didn’t help that the more empty it looked, the more crowded he felt. He rushed to the drama room in search of Sister Chantelle. She wasn’t there but he didn’t expect any less with all that’s going on. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

“What am I supposed to do?” He cried out feeling completely helpless. He sat and sobbed taking comfort in the emptiness of no one, rather than the emptiness of someone. 

“Peter,” A timid voice rang out in the muffled silence. Peter turned around quickly, wiping the mess of tears from his face. The person he saw was the girl who Jason had gotten pregnant. Despite his best efforts, Peter couldn’t help but offer a welcoming hand, she was suffering too.

“Ivy. Um...hey. What are you doing here?” It was a weak start but Peter had nothing better to say. 

“I was just looking for a place to go.” 

“Yeah? Well, me too.” 

“Oh, can I sit here then?” 

Peter was startled. “Sure.” 

Ivy smiled slightly at his words, but quickly dropped it as she said this, “I know you probably hate me.”

“What? Why would I?” 

“Are you kidding? Me and your boyfriend had sex.” 

“That was his choice, Ivy. And god knows he never uttered a word of us to you.” 

“No, he didn’t and I’m so sorry, Peter. I never would’ve gone after him sober if I had known any of this would happen.” 

“It’s fine, Ivy. I don’t blame you.” 

Ivy broke into a sob then. 

“Hey I’m sorry. What did I say?”

She gave a weak chuckle. “Nothing, Peter. It’s just that everyone has been so judgemental after they found out I was pregnant. I can’t help but think his death was partly my fault.” 

“God, Ivy, don’t say something like that. Of course it wasn’t your fault, I mean all you did was love him, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Before the show, Jason was being super sappy, he told me he loved me for the first time after however many years we’ve known each other. I still don’t know if he meant it or if he just knew he was going to die.” 

“God. I didn’t even know Jason was capable of something like that.” 

“Love or suicide?”

“Love.”

“Yeah, me neither.” 

They fell into a sad silence, quiet tears slipping down both of their faces. Ivy wanted to get something else out. 

“I feel like I loved him too much.”

Peter let out a breathy chuckle. “Amen. But he was all I had left. He was my only tomorrow, you know?” 

Ivy rose up on her knees, feeling that somebody finally understood her. “Yes, Yes! Completely! But now all I have is this fucking baby.” 

“Hey you got me now. We understand each other.” 

“Hell yeah we do. Thanks Peter.” 

“Thank you Ivy.” Ivy tackled him in a hug and started laughing. Whether it was out of the absurdity of the situation or happiness that she found somebody to confide in, Peter didn’t know, and he laughed right along with her nonetheless. 

“What are y’all doing?” Peter and Ivy turned toward the voice.

“Oh, just letting our feelings out Sister Chantelle.” 

“Alright, but make it quick, I have work to do.” Sister Chantelle smiled at Peter and he knew deep down that it was going to be okay.


End file.
